


New Year's Resolution

by oumami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, i sure do love my saimotas a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi share their resolutions for the new year.





	New Year's Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> look me and the eye and tell me that saimota isnt canon i dare you

“Kaito, what are you New Year’s resolutions?” Kaito glanced up from the book he was reading and proceeding to set it down, as his boyfriend climbed onto the bed and sat down next to him.

“What?” Kaito asked.

“Your New Year’s resolutions?” Shuichi repeated. “Do you have any?”

“Well I mean, I guess I thought about a few, but what does it matter? No one keeps those, anyway.” Kaito pointed out, and Shuichi frowned.

“I-I mean, maybe some people do!” Kaito stuttered as he watched Shuichi’s smile falter.

“Well, I guess a lot of people don’t keep them, but they’re a good source of motivation, don’t you think?” Shuichi stated. “Like, just the idea of knowing how you’re going to start the new year, y’now?” 

“I...I guess that makes sense, I never thought about it that way!” Kaito grinned. “How lucky am I to have such a smart boyfriend?” Shuichi blushed, and Kaito ruffled his hair. 

“A-anyways, maybe we should try to keep our resolutions this year? At least for a few months.” Shuichi proposed. 

“Sounds like a challenge,” Kaito smirked. “And I won’t turn down a challenge.” Shuichi just smiled and giggled a bit, reaching over to his bedside table. He pulled out a few index cards, and two pens. He handed a pen and an index card to Kaito.

“Alright. Write down all your resolutions, and I’ll write mine down too. When we’re done, we’ll share what we wrote.” Kaito just nodded, looking down at his determined boyfriend, watching as he brought his pen to his lips. Oh, how much Kaito just wanted to bend down and kiss those soft li-

“Kaito?” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked. Shuichi nodded towards the index card, and Kaito let out a quiet sigh. “Right, sorry.” he murmured, bringing his pen down to the card.

Seconds passed, followed by minutes, and Shuichi placed his pen on his bedside table, Kaito doing the same.

Shuichi cleared his throat. “Ok, I’ll start. I wrote down to eat healthier, go to the gym every week, keep up with my studies, and spend more time with you.” Kaito blushed, and sat up a little bit. 

“Cool! I, uh...I only thought of one, so I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s fine! One really good idea is the same as a few smaller goa-”  
“My resolution is to kiss you a lot.” Kaito stated, and Shuichi’s face immediatley turned red. Kaito looked down at him, smiling, and Shuichi could see longing in his eyes. 

“W-well, um…” Shuichi began, and scooted closer to Kaito until their lips were centimeters away from eachother. “I guess I can help you come up with some more later, but for now...I can help you with that one.” Kaito pulled Shuichi into his lap, and kissed Shuichi gently. 

With a boyfriend like Shuichi, Kaito wasn’t sure how he could’ve had any different resolution for the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are always very appreciated
> 
> tumblr: @mahiruswife


End file.
